The Dimension Alchemist
by shadowfox1292
Summary: Harry is found by the Elric Brothers before Petunia and they bring him back to Amestris. M b/c of cursing thanks to Ed and in later chapters Harry. Parings: Ed/Winry Harry/Hermione Roy/Riza Anyone else to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore had not been got for but ten minutes when a portal opened up on to the quiet, suburban streets of Privet Drive. Out stepped two figures.

One was a man who looked to be around the age of 25, he had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. He wore all black with steel-toed combat boots. He wore white gloves and a red overcoat with a snake wrapped around a cross emblazoned on the back.

His companion appeared to be a giant man wearing a suit of armor. (AN in case you haven't figured it out…it's the Elric Brothers)

The first man looked around and then sighed, "How the hell did we end up here?"

The suit of armor replied "You were trying to transmute a Philosopher's Stone…...again. You also apparently failed……again."

The first man's eye twitched as he said, "Shut up Al."

The newly christened Al just sighed and then spotted the bundle containing one Harry Potter and the letter that had been placed on top. He then spoke to the man beside him. "Hey Ed let's check that out."

Ed took a long look and just turned back to the portal, "Leave it Al. It's just a baby on a doorstep." When Al did not reply, he turned around to see Al reading the letter and starting to somehow cry through his helmet. Ed knew he should just turn and leave but just sighed yet again and walked up to his little brother.

Ed snatched the letter and began to read. As he read Ed became more intrigued by the child in front of him. The child had deflected a "Killing Curse" whatever that was but it appeared to be this world's version of Alchemy. It was obvious to the older Elric Brother that this boy this Harry Potter was very powerful.

As Ed was thinking of the boy's power, the younger brother was saddened by the death of Harry's parents. He could sympathize with the boy and wanted to help…then idea occurred to him. "Hey Ed."

Ed was broken from his musings by the voice. "Yea…what?"

"Let's take him back with us."

"WHAT?!?!"

"C'mon we got to he's like us."

"No he is not. We belong to different fucking dimensions for fucks sakes."

"Yes he is. We are all powerful and orphans."

"So? He still doesn't need to come with us."

"I think he does and I am not leaving until then." Al crosses his arms and legs in the act of defiance against his older brother.

Ed groaned and said, "I will just move you with Alchemy back to the portal."

Al glared at his brother and silently dared him to try. Ed knew that look and just let out a groan of exasperation. He sat next to his brother and whispered, "You have until sunrise to come up with a better reason or I will move you."

---~~~3 and ½ hours later~~~---

The sun was beginning to spread the rosy fingers of dawn into the early morning sky, and Al had yet to come up with a decent reason. He was beginning to become worried when inspiration struck and he looked slyly at Ed who was standing up to leave with or without the baby.

"Hey Ed. I got my argument."

Ed just sighed and said, "Ok shoot. See if you can convince me."

Al knew if he still had his body he would have a grin a mile-wide stuck on his face. He took a deep breath and said the six most convincing words Ed had ever heard, "I'll tell Winry how you feel."

Ed stiffened and began to cry fake anime tears, "How could you be so cruel? Fine we will take him."

Al just snickered and picked up the bundle and looked at the boy inside who awoke and looked at him with curious emerald green eyes. Al was amazed at the innocent child in front of him and became all the more amazed by the events described in the letter.

Before they entered the portal the brothers agreed that the boy would always know of his past life in this world and the deeds he did here.

The two brothers then stepped through the portal and out into their own world the portal closing with a squelching noise behind them.

**First Chappie done. This hit me at around midnight…needed to do it. Harry will be learning Alchemy. He will be powerful as in Dumbledore just got bitchslapped…if you don't like don't read. Sticking with Harry/Hermione Ed/Winry and Roy/Riza…if you want others let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_The two brothers then stepped through the portal and out into their own world the portal closing with a squelching noise behind them._

The first thing Ed did was grin and say, "Back home at last." He walked over to his suit case full of ingredients and recipes and tore up his latest traveling copy Philosopher's Stone recipe, after all the original recipe was recorded in his log books.

Meanwhile Al was trying to get Harry off of his hair. (AN the hairpiece that shoots off the back of the armor) Harry on the other hand was having the time of his short life giggling like only an amused baby can. By the time Al got Harry off, Ed was all packed up and ready to set out.

The two brothers began to walk in silence that was only broken by the occasional giggle from Harry, who within two hours was claimed once again by Morpheus. Ed and Al realized at the same time that they very well could not drag a baby around on their travels.

Al was the first to voice the realization, "Hey big bro, where are we taking Harry?"

Ed sweat-dropped and said, "I thought you knew what we should do."

"How am I supposed to know? I am a suit of armor."

"Grrrrrrr…You mean to tell me you brought him here WITHOUT A PLAN!!!"

"I thought you would know what to do."

"Why the fuck would I know something like that."

"I don't know," said Al ashamedly.

Ed grumbled about the baby being much more trouble than he's worth. He then sighed and sat at the top of the hill they had been walking up and began to think.

*Who to bring Harry to* he thought *Mustang? He got the image of a second Mustang and just got the chills. Armstrong? That was even more terrifying than a second Mustang (AN it's Major Armstrong I am talking about) Lin Yao? NEVER. Hmm…who then*

Al on the other hand was only considering two people *Pinako? Maybe. Master? Oh dear god no* as he imagined a second person just like one Izumi Curtis.

Al spoke, "How about Grandma Pinako?"

Ed leapt up and exclaimed, "That's brilliant Al. He will also be in a place where we actually visit."

Al just laughed and said, "Well if we want to get to Grandma Pinako's soon…we should get a move on."

Ed and Al began their walk to Pinako's. It took the two days as they were about 50 miles outside of town, so as not to be interrupted by any of the towns people during the brother's transmuting.

On the second day, Ed smiled and looked into the distance to see the outline of his hometown of Resembool and wondered if things were finally looking up.

**Thank you, all who read/alerted/favorited this story. I could also use some reviewing feedback. Even flames…they make me laugh. Next time: Dumbledore's finds out**

**Also I need a name for a girl that is Roy and Riza's child. I probably will end up adding her with Harry making this a Harry/Hermione/OC fic…but I need a name I already have plans for her powers/abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok…I found the only way I can see anyone's reviews is by my email…but it's all good.**

**Anyway on to the review answers:**

**First we have Paladin13 (also the first reviewer so here's a cookie): Roy's/Riza's daughter is going to be known as the Gunpowder Alchemist as her codename. If you hadn't figured it out by that her powers will focus around conjuring guns and other ammunitions. She will be calm and collected like Riza until something happens to someone she cares about then she will risk her own life without any care for her own like when Mustang fought Lust, and if those people get too threatened she will enter a Bellatrix-like craze fight mode. So now maybe you can hook me up with a name.**

**To ****Ivory Jade 6669: Arita is a good name but look above and consider if it fits her personality and title…I will however keep the name in mind.**

**Also you should know that Dumbledore is somewhere in between a controlling megalomaniac and wanting the best for the "greater good." Let me know how I do.**

Chapter 3 Dumbledore's Reaction

Dumbledore sat down at his thrown like chair behind his headmaster's desk and congratulated himself on a job well done. He just dropped off young Harry off at his aunt's home and hid away Lily's and James's wills and forged a new one that would allow him to control the boy and all of his assets.

Dumbledore had to let out a laugh every time he thought of the so called "blood-wards" that he said were erected at Lily's death. When all that happened was Harry gained the ability of Parseltongue.

Any smidgen of guilt that he had for leaving Harry with his magic-hating aunt and uncle were squashed as he thought that his manipulations were for the greater good and also the extra lining of his pockets wasn't a bad incentive earlier.

It was when the first owl swooped into his office he remembered what had just transpired; Dumbledore smirked and knew the whole eye of the wizarding world was upon him once again he must be the leader of Light. He loved the feeling of power he got from his unofficial position.

He got to work on what the first owl brought because he knew more were on the way. He would be once again in the position to control the wizarding world from the shadows as he did after the defeat of Grindelwald.

**---3 and ½ hours later---(Remember it took Ed and Al that long to leave)**

Dumbledore had just finished up the last of the new letters and sent their respective owls off when the machines monitoring the monitoring charms Harry went spastic. Dumbledore immediately shot up from his chair to see what was wrong. By the time Dumbledore reach the machines, all machines were overworking and promptly exploded in his face.

As Dumbledore wiped the soot off his face, the revelation of what the explosion meant hit Dumbledore like a pile of Hagrid's rock cakes. Harry was either dead or the charms had been removed. Neither outcome would be good for the headmaster as he had just replied to over 100 owls that Harry was under the strongest protection Dumbledore could make.

Dumbledore immediately apparated to Privet Drive and went directly to Number 4 and knocked on the door. The door was quickly answered by a horse-like woman, who Dumbledore knew was Petunia.

"Ahh. Mrs. Dursley may I come in?"

Petunia paled and stepped aside quietly knowing that he was one of those freaks.

She escorted Dumbledore to the living room where he sat on the couch and steepled his fingers and addressed her in a stern tone, "Mrs. Dursley, did you find a young boy by the name of Harry on your doorstep this morning?"

"N-no I just found the milk left by the milkman like I do every morning."

*Damn that means he was taken but by who,* thought Dumbledore.

"S-sir? Is th-there anything else y-you need?"

"No that will be all Mrs. Dursley." And with a flourish of his robes, he left the room with a soft pop. He reappeared at in his office at Hogwarts and collapsed in his chair mourning the loss of his weapon.

He knew the goblins would know of Harry's disappearance because of their damnable goblin enchanted log books and refuse him any financial transfers. He knew that because of the "wards" he put up the wizarding world would not know for a long time giving him a chance to locate and recover his missing weapon. With that thought in his head he began to hatch a plan at recovery that would include only his most trusted advisors. He floo-called Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Alastor Moody. When the trio arrived Dumbledore told them what had happened. The three newcomers were stunned that Harry had already been taken but all agreed that it should be kept between the four of them as they began their search for Harry.

**A/N So how did I do on my portrayal of Dumbles? I hope it was up to snuff.**

**Roy/Riza child will be introduced around Chapter 5-6 depending on how I write so that will be in a week or less. So you readers have until then to put in your input for the name.**

**P.S. the child will be a girl…**

**This is the last writing for the HP world until Harry returns because nothing happens except more searching, so from now on all the action takes place in the FMA world.**

**Next Chapter: The Pains of Harry Growing Up (at least for Ed)**

**Remember Read/Rate**

**Shadowfox1292 over and out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took longer than the other chapters…girl troubles; anyway glad to see that you have returned for the 4****th**** chapter of the Dimension Alchemist.**

**On to review answers**

**Paladin13: I didn't want Dumbles being terribly evil. He will fight Harry and try to control Harry because of the whole greater good thing. I like 2/3 of your name ideas for Andriette: I think for kicks and giggles I would have to make her hate the whole name and every one just calls her Andry (kinda like Tonks) also I did catch the fact of the name significance, for Tisiphone good but this is definitely not my favorite of the two, and for Alecto that just sounds like a guy's name, but thank you all the same.**

**Ivory Jade 6669: Of course Dumbles was never like that…I just think he easily could have been. Once again I thank you for the name…Let me know if you can think of another.**

**diimortal: Harmony-no that is what a H/Hr fanfic is. Rin-possible. Rachael-brother's gf so that would be weird. Rebecca-a best friend of mine so again weird.**

**On to the Story**

Chapter 4: The Pains of Harry Growing Up (at least for Ed)

Harry woke up half way through the second day of travel and began to look around with curiosity on his face. The phase didn't last for long as he suddenly burst into tears in Al's arms. The two brothers started to freak out at the sudden outburst from the newborn.

"Big brother…do something!" Al said in a nervous voice.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't even know what's wrong with him" Ed yelled.

"Then think of something," Al said as he tried to comfort the baby in his arms.

"Ummm…Al check his diaper." Al checked under Harry's diaper and found nothing but a shiny white baby's bottom.

"There was nothing there brother," whined Al as Harry's screams got even louder.

"But I don't know what else it could be. Unless it's…" a look of inspiration crossed Ed's face. "Al, which bag holds our supplies specifically the milk?"

"Brother I do not think it is good time for a snack."

"Al! Just tell me!"

"Ok…it's all in the dark blue bag."

"Thanks." Ed reaches into the back and takes out a bottle of milk with a rubber stopper. *Now to make a baby bottle* Ed put his hand together and sets his hands on the milk bottle, which immediately became a baby bottle that he promptly stuck in Harry's mouth.

Harry immediately quieted down as he sucked on the bottle. After he finished he once again went to sleep in Al's arms.

**---It's around 6p.m. when the brothers make it to Auntie Pinako's house---**

Ed knocks on the door quietly as to not wake up Harry and said, "Auntie Pinako open up it's us." He heard Den's barking then the door opened to show a short old lady and a dog with an automail leg. He bent down to pet Den and said, "Hey Auntie Pinako."

She took a long drag from her pipe and asked, "Was the recipe correct this time boys?"

Ed sighed and looked down, "No. We did get something else out of it though."

Pinako eyed the bundle and waved the boys in. Ed sat down on the couch while Al continued to stand, and they both waited for Pinako to come back.

"Hey grandma, who is here?" a blonde girl said as she descended the stairs from the upper story of the house.

Ed and Al turned and saw their childhood friend Winry looking over the banister at them. "O hey guys, you get banged up again Ed? I swear Ed even with all the Homunculi dead and gone. How you still manage to get that arm busted I will never know."

"Hey Winry," said Al.

"Yea hey Winry good to see you to, thanks for the warm welcome," said Ed in a sarcastic tone. "And for your information we are for other reasons." He gestured at the bundle of blankets that Al was currently carrying.

"What is that? Did you guys accidently create a homunculus?" asked Winry as she sat down on the couch next to Ed.

"No…and just wait a second Winry. We gotta wait for your grandmother."

"I'm coming. I'm coming," said Pinako as she walked into the room. "Ok, well boys what happened?"

**---After the story---**

"So you two decided to bring him here to be raised?" asked Pinako.

"Yea…we figured that it would be better for him here considering how powerful he is," Ed replied.

"The letter also mentioned that his aunt needed to bring him in no matter how much she hated magic, which is their equivalent of alchemy, so I knew that he needed to be cared for not despised," said Al.

"But what if he wants to go back?" asked Winry. "The letter did mention a school for magic he could go to at 11."

"That will be his decision," said Ed. "I have the recipe for the portal in my log book. It won't be that hard to recreate."

"Also Ed and I said that we would never lie about his heritage so we can't have him call us mother or father. I believe we can be aunts and uncles though."

Winry and Pinako nodded their consent and with that the raising of Harry Potter began.

**---almost 2 years later on Harry's 3****rd**** birthday---**

Everyone Harry had met over his time in Amestris had arrived to celebrate Harry's birthday. Many of the villagers were surprised to see President Roy Mustang walk through town to Pinako's home followed by his wife Colonel Riza Mustang, who left their daughter home with a babysitter, the entire Armstrong family including Brigadier General Alex Armstrong, and an escort of various military personnel.

The festivities carried on throughout the day with displays of alchemy to entertain the birthday boy. He received many gift throughout the day including a pair of flame gloves from Roy, a pop gun from Riza, a few books on hand-to-hand combat from the Armstrong family, books on Alchemy from Ed and Al which Harry promptly began reading, and a new puppy from Winry from the litter Den just had a month before, which caused Harry to drop his knew books to play with the puppy causing Ed to cry anime-style tears.

The funniest part of the festivities for all the guests except two was when young Harry walked over to Ed and Winry who were standing together talking and grabbed their hands and interlocked them and said, "Uncle Eddie and Auntie Winry like each other, they should kiss." He walked away with a big satisfied smile on his face causing the entire party to die laughing and the two holding hands to blush deep red and smile shyly at each other. Ed leaned in and kissed Winry who looked shocked for a second but than kissed back just as passionately.

When they broke apart Ed smiled and said, "I wonder how he knew."

Winry smiled back and said, "Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

They kissed again sealing their relationship, and Harry looked up from petting his puppy and smiled again.

The party died down and had left. Harry began reading his new alchemy books but because of the day's excitement ended up asleep with his dog curled up next to him with the book laid on top of both.

Al looked in and whispered a final 'Happy Birthday' and went off to bed. Ed and Winry looked in and whispered a collective 'Good Night' and went to bed, but not before having an impromptu make-out session before bidding each other good night and leaving to their separate rooms.

**A/N There goes the 4****th**** installment of Dimension Alchemist hoped you enjoyed it (it was also the longest one yet). I put my own spin on Ed & Winry getting together. On another note, people you have about two more days to send in requests for names. SO PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS!**

**Next Chapter: Alchemy, Tutoring, and Training**

**Shadowfox1292 over and out**


End file.
